A Warm Place
by Earth Star
Summary: Hiccup has a cold and Astrid refuses to leave him alone.  Hiccup/Astrid


Disclaimer: I don't own this series of any of these characters and I don't wish to make a profit from this story.

**A Warm Place**

The winter wind blew, rattling the walls of the hut. Toothless shivered and curled his tail around his boy. With the added body heat, Toothless closed his eyes to soak in more warmth from the fire. Hiccup was also taking in the warmth of the fire as well as the blanket he had wrapped himself in.

He felt the twitch again. _Oh great!_ Before he could moan, his head reeled back and the sneeze flew it forward with a blaring "AHCOO!" Toothless opened one eye as Hiccup wiped his nose.

Astrid sighed as she carried the hot mug of soup. "You need to cover your mouth. I'm NOT catching your cold."

Hiccup accepted the mug, still sniffling. "Well actually, the most contagious stage would be right before I get sick and since you've been hanging out with me for over 24 hours, it's too late."

Astrid rolled her eyes and she took the seat next to him. "Thank you for the information. Although, it was probably the falling into the freezing water that caused it."

"More like spurred it on," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

Astrid gave a glare. She still hadn't forgiven him for the fear he put her through.

It had been only a few hours ago since Hiccup had taken Astrid for a ride on Toothless. It had been a typical flight, soaring above and cutting through the clouds, the cold air nipping at their noses and ears. It had been normal, right until a strong wind attacked. It took Toothless off guard and caused the dragon to make a sudden flip in the air. During the roll, Hiccup was knocked from the saddle and drop like a stone into the sea.

Fear had gripped Astrid's heart. She knew words were not needed as Toothless dove toward the waves. Astrid searched the area for Hiccup and was grateful to the gods as Hiccup's hand sprang out of the water.

She pointed it out to the Night Fury and the two had zoomed in. In one quick stroke, Toothless flew by, Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm and the boy was pulled in as Toothless went up. Hiccup chattered and shivered as they flew back to the village. She had wrapped her arms around him, telling him she was only doing it to warm up his body. She kept to herself how terrified she had been. And she refused to leave Hiccup alone when he was still recovering. If anything, she was just to reassuring herself he would fine.

"You don't have to stay with me."

Astrid shrugged. "With Stoick and the other men on the fishing trip, who would take care of you?" That was half the truth, he didn't need to be told the rest.

Hiccup sipped his soup. "I've been sick by myself before, comes with the territory of a having single parent." He smiled. "But the company is a bonus."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I do have Toothless with me now."

Astrid smirked and punched his arm.

Hiccup rubbed his arm with a grin. "And it's nice to have you around too. You don't roll on top of me in your sleep like some large lizards."

Toothless snorted in response and buried his face into his paws.

The pair were silent as they stared into the fire. The wood cackled and snapped as sparks flew. Astrid tilted her head. "It's a funny thing, fire I mean."

Hiccup yawned, leaning against her shoulder. "How is fire funny? I don't see any comic appeal in roasting a person or burning a house."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of funny, I meant in odd funny." She returned her gaze to the fire. "Fire is such a small thing."

Hiccup stretched back. "They tend to start out small."

"I wasn't finished mister genius," Astird replied, hugging her knees. "Sure it can grow huge, but it starts so small and it doesn't take much of it to heat up a hut." She laughed. "I guess it's another example of something small can turned into something big huh?" Her face softened. "Just like you. You're small but Odin knows you managed to change the whole village. Who would have thought."

There was no response. "Hiccup?"

The young inventor was asleep. His head was slumped against her and using her shoulder as his personal pillow. Carefully, Astrid took the cup from Hiccup's hands and set it on the floor.

The girl viking then picked up her own blanket and placed it around her shoulders. She pulled herself and Hiccup back to lean against Toothless. She then rested her own head against Hiccup's, giving a small kiss on the boy's forehead. "I'm glad you're safe."

Toothless raised his head, staring curiously. Astrid glared. "Tell anyone, and I'll rip that tail off."

Toothless clicked his tongue and then let his head lay on his paws again. Satisfied she and the dragon had come to an understanding, Astrid closed her eyes, basking in the warmth.


End file.
